Kentuckyball
Kentuckyball |nativename = |reality = Commonwealth of Kentucky |government = Governer |language = English |capital = Frankfortball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity ( Protestantism, Catholicism) |friends = USAball Frankfurtball ( Germanyball) KFC |founded = June 1, 1792 |predecessor =Part of Virginiaball |intospace = USAball can|image = 1396034317140.jpg|likes = Banjos, KFC!!!, country music, gold, whiskey, horses, ginger ale, fried chicken, obesity, cars, Ken Ham, Creationism, Donald Trump, making fake Planet X predictions|hates = Evolution, Gays, not making fake Planet X predictions|caption = BANJO!|personality = Banjo Lover, Dimwit, Creationist|type = Stateball|enemies = ISISball, Kansasball, McDonald's NASA (for debunking my doomsday theories on Planet Nine Nibiru |bork = Banjo Banjo|food = Burgers, KFC|status = Alive|notes = Mourning for the deaths in Marshall Countyball at a high school.}} Kentuckyball, officially known as the Commonwealth of Kentuckyball, is a stateball of USAball. He happens to believe the Earth is 6000 years old simply because Ken Ham told him so. Abraham Lincoln was born here. His favourite food is fried chicken. His favorite hobby is making fake Planet Nine predictions at random intervals. History Kentuckyball was first inhabited by 3ball for a long time. Then, Kingdom of Englandball colonized the east side of North America in 1607 and called it Thirteen Coloniesball, and later there was also some territory east of the Mississippi River, which Kentuckyball was a part of. Back in the British Isles, Kingdom of Englandball and Kingdom of Scotlandball merged to become Kingdom of Great Britainball. Then, after some time, Thirteen Coloniesball became tired of Great Britainball's rule and wanted to secede, which started the American Revolution. With Kingdom of Franceball's help, Thirteen Coloniesball got independence and became USAball. USAball, after some time, made Kentuckyball the 15th stateball in the Union on June 1, 1792. After a while, USAball wanted to stop having slavery, but the stateballs in the south still wanted to have slaves, and so they seceded as CSAball in 1861, which started the American Civil War. CSAball claimed Kentuckyball but USAball had more control over him. How to Draw # Draw a circle with a black outline # Fill that circle with blue # Draw Kentuckyball's seal inside # Done! Trivia * The driving fuel (cheeseburgers) of USAball was invented in Louisville in 1934. * Abraham Lincoln, the 16th president and the president that freed the slaves fought for the USAball in the American Civil War, was born in Kentuckyball. * Jefferson Davis, President of CSAball during Mr. Lincoln's War and fighting against Lincoln, was also born in Kentuckyball. * Some people say Kentuckyball was for USAball during Mr. Lincoln's War, but not true. Kentuckyball actually have two recognized governments and two formal armies - one for USAball, one for CSAball. * KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken), a widespread fast food chain mainly specialized in fried chicken, was not started in Kentuckyball's clay (The first KFC was actually in Utahball), but its recipie did. KFC is loved by USAball, Japanball, and of course, Kentuckyball. *Despite Chevrolet was founded in Detroit , Michigan , Corvette, a specific Chevy model was actually founded here in Kentucky. Gallery USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png Great Murican Cookin Show1.png SouthernTrouble.png Border brothers.png OkJCW6r.png qY2FAni.jpg PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg Videos UNSTATED - Kentucky & Virginia (and Kanawha!)|Made by brain4breakfast zh:肯塔基球 Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:North America Category:Kentuckyball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Stateballs Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:Blue White Yellow Category:Homophobic